


Suddenly I See

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I tagged them for order of appearance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: In a world of black, white and shades of grey; the worlds possibilities are cracked open when a person sees their soulmate for the first time.Billy longs to find his soulmate, he could spend hours trying to picture what the world is supposed be like. Color him surprised to find out that his soulmate had been right here in Angel Grove the whole time. His knight in red plaid, Jason Scott.Trini didn't believe in soulmates, or at least, she didn't believe there'd be someone out there for her. She accepted that fate a long time ago. That was until she laid eyes on the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, only problem was in a lecture hall of over 100 kids....her mystery girl didn't see her.Cranscott and Trimberly Soulmate AU. Prompt pickup from Bisexualpowerranger on tumblr





	1. Cranscott

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this fic for @bisexualpowerranger on tumblr. This was their idea, I'm just happy to fill it :D
> 
> First chapter will be dedicated to Cranscott the second will be Trimberly. They are chronological and will be connected Hope y'all enjoy!

In a world of black, white and shades of grey; Billy Cranston has only heard about a world full of color through the love story of his parents. There was no real scientific explanation to why the world worked like this, that a person couldn’t experience a life of technicolor until they meet their soulmate. It confused Billy to no end, the chances of meeting the _one_ person in the world just for him. The probabilities were so low, the human population was so large. He could be here in the states and his soulmate could be in Australia for all he knew. So many people could walk the Earth and never be able to see it for what it truly could be.

Billy’s father, William Cranston, would take Billy out to the mines when he was younger and taught him about the colors. Billy could sit on the edge of his seat listening to the way his father would describe the blues of the sky or greens of the grass and the leaves and how bark could be different shades of brown. There was so much Billy wanted to see for himself, experience for himself.

Way back when William Cranston met his soulmate to be at a honky tonk bar. The pair handled a muddled grey life through listening to music. Country music specifically. The destined lovers couldn’t see colors but they could listen to artists sing their heartbroken trials and tribulations. The agony of never knowing the changing of the leaves. Other songs brought hope, what it meant to fall in love with a soulmate. Then there were the ‘let's get drunk cause we’re in the country’ bits, those were always some of William’s favorites. Their love for music was what brought them to each other. Country music was what kept William’s memory alive in the Cranston household after he died tragically in an accident. Country music, and exploring the mines and taking souvenirs home.

On Saturdays Billy had to come to Angel Grove to serve out a punishment for bringing explosives to school and keeping them in his locker. He was lucky he wasn't expelled for such a thing. His mother gladly dropped him off to the High School, it gave him a sense of routine. He would come in and sit at the same table every time, towards the front so he wouldn't be near the delinquents in the back. He didn't want to know what they were in for. To his right sat Kimberly Hart, the most popular girl in school. She seemed to be too preoccupied with her phone to look at him.

Billy would always finish his class work right when he got home from school every day. Normally that's what kids would do here to take advantage of their time. Billy would use the opportunity to draw pictures in his notebook using colored pencils his mother bought him. One day, when he meets his soulmate, he would be able to see his works of art; hoping that when he did see color, it would be exactly as he imagined.

On his table he would line up his colored pencils perfectly in a very specific order so even without reading the labels on what the color was supposed to be, he would automatically know. He developed a system and instinct so when he colored an object in it would feel right to him. Greens to the right closest to him, blues lined up nicely above that, reds oranges and yellows to the left and neutral colors like black and brown beneath that. With all of his pencils at the same length every morning he felt at ease to start his next project.

Being the quiet nerd with some _quirks_ grabbed the attention of Colin McGee, he preferred to go by Skull for whatever dumb reason. He saw Billy as an easy target to assert his place among the weekly visitors in detention. Out there in the social jungle he was the punk the kids didn't mess with but in here he could be a king. As he walked past Billy he bumped into his shoulder making him drop one of his beloved pencils before he could even use it.

“My bad” The ginger boy wasn't genuine in his sentiment. He bent down to pick up the pencil, “You’re so weird _Cramston_. I’m so sick of watching you use these stupid grey pencils, they're all the same! So would it kill you if I did this?” he palmed his hand on the neatly assorted pencils and twisted them so they would be skewed.

The answer was, yes, yes it did bother Billy a lot. His lips twitched at the sight of disorder, shaking his head. That's not how they're supposed to go. Blues like sky on top. Greens like grass below. Reds and yellows of the sun to the left. Colors to create shadows below that. Every pencil had it’s purpose, a place. Billy breathed through his nose. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. He couldn’t focus on letting this bother him. He could fix it. It’ll be okay.

Picking up one of the pencils, McGee brought it alarmingly close to Billy’s face. “What would happen if I break one?” Billy tried to protest, but with Skull in his personal bubble he had to close his eyes and crane his neck away. Flinching when he heard the pencil snap in the Bully’s hands. The sound of two pieces of wood hitting the tile below broke his heart. Billy couldn't fix broken.

“Hey!” A new voice came into earshot. “What’re you, five?” Billy heard a set of footsteps coming towards him and then a shove. Skull wasn’t in his personal space anymore. Which was a relief, the kid could afford to shower more frequently.

Billy opened his eyes astonished to see that the one to come to his defense was Jason Scott, star quarterback. Billy felt something switch inside of him...like he was seeing things for the first time. Billy wasn't even listening to the macho exchange between the quarterback and bully. He was too taken aback. Blinking multiple times to try and adjust his eyes. This was real. His eyes darted to the pencils on his desk, putting them back the way they should be. Blues on top, greens below, yellow to the left and browns below. He looked to the sleeves of his sweater, a darker blue than the sky, like a navy, wow. He opened and closed his fist in awe, earning a confused glance from Kimberly. Billy always knew he had a darker complexion but to see the rich brown in his hand instead of a darker grey brought a tear to his eye. He could see colors for the first time.

Glancing around the room he wanted to take in every detail of this moment. Only to be disappointed. The detention room’s walls were an industrial white, the worn tile of the floor used to be white once upon a time but now was dirtied with greys and unflattering browns. No wonder the principal sent bad students here, there was no color no life to breathe into this dull room.

The sound of a slap broke Billy from his thoughts. “Did you just slap me?” Skull put a hand to his face and staggered back, clearly embarrassed that the tides were turned on him.

“I did, weird huh?” Jason stepped forward, the bully taking another step back, “You don't go near me, or him” he nodded in Billy’s direction, “Ever again” with the McGee trailing back to where he came from Jason eyes drifted down to Billy, “Are you…” The Quarterback blinked, realization hit him like a truck, he would know he had the personal experience. “Okay?” He spent so much focus on protecting someone who couldn't defend themselves that he didn't notice right away. Colors.

Billy picked up the broken pencil from the ground, he couldn't put it back together without it bothering him. Excited he stood up and pressed the pencil to Jason’s sleeve. Red. Just like his shirt. “You see it too, don’t you?”

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat, clearly overwhelmed by meeting his soulmate. His _soulmate_. The one person in this world he was destined to be with right here in a Saturday detention. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. “Yeah” He managed a nod, “I can see it too” Jason’s expression softened seeing Billy light up at the confession.

One of the girls in the back corner couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before her. “Ohh ho. How _adorable_ ” She sneered at the newfound pair of boys, “Jason Scott’s soulmate is _Billy Cranston_?” The gaggle of punk girls joined her in laughing, “This is too good”

Seeing the panic starting to settle in Jason’s eyes, Kimberly was the one to stand up and glare over to the delinquents, “Leave them alone. Just because your soulmate probably lives behind a dumpster doesn’t mean you should tear them down”

Billy looked from Jason to Kimberly, his eyes wide with surprise. Two of the most popular kids in school not only noticed him, but have defended him from bullies. That and Jason Scott was his _soulmate_. Wow. He still needed some time to wrap his head around that fact. Before he even had a chance to approach Jason about the ordeal, the detention proctor finally came down the stairs and got everyone to settle down so they could serve their time. The longest six hours Billy had to sit through, at least he had his colored pencils to keep him company. If this room wouldn’t provide him with the stimulus he needed, he could create his own by trying to recreate the landscape of the mine. From time to time he could feel someone watching him, and when he turned his head check, Jason would avert his eyes and put his head down.

Finally after what felt like forever detention was let out. Kimberly stuck close to Jason and Billy as the group of teenagers filed out of the detention room. She stuck close to the wall at the top of the stairs, waiting for her father to come pick her up. Billy was so distracted by the burnt redness of the bricks, oh and the sky...the sky so clear and blue it reminded him of Jason’s eyes. Oh right, Jason, his soulmate.

“Hey uh, Billy right?” Jason approached the boy, his hands in his jeans pockets, he still looked unsure of himself.

“Oh William, but my friends call me Billy” He offered his hand out for Jason to shake, “Billy Cranston. Kids used to call me Cramston because-”

“Billy okay I'm going to have to cut you off” Jason let go of Billy’s hand, putting both of his up to slow Billy down before he would go onto a ramble. Jason could just feel like there was a ramble coming. “How did this happen?”

“Well I don’t know how to really explain it” Billy furrowed his brows, looking down to his feet, “There’s really no logical explanation to how soulmates work. But I think, I think, it has something to do with sharing a similar wavelength with another person. Like as individuals we all have our own energy but for whatever reason-and I haven’t figured this part out, it’s only compatible with a very specific energy that someone else carries”

Jason brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples, “I meant how...if we’re supposed to be soulmates, are we discovering this _now_? We go to the same high school. We should have crossed paths before this”

Billy tilted his head to the side, “Who do you have for History?”

“Mr. St.John” Jason wasn’t sure where Billy was going with this line of questioning.

“Yeah, I have Mr. Yost” Billy’s brows rose when Jason wasn’t getting it, “I’m in all AP classes...you take the gen ed classes”

Jason could hear a laugh coming from Kimberly’s direction, the cheerleader pretending to be looking at her phone but actually trying to listen in on the boys conversation. So he was a straight C student, it didn’t mean he was stupid...just unmotivated. “...Oh…”

Billy could see that his mother’s van was approaching, he didn’t want this conversation to end, “Why don’t you come over to my place for dinner tonight?” He asked his eyes wide, his smile hopeful, “There’s something I want you to see”

“I wish I could Billy” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, he was still suffering from the emotional whiplash of going in for his first Saturday detention and coming out seeing colors and having a soulmate. He couldn’t even fully appreciate a world of color with the anchor dropping. This boy in front of him was his _soulmate_. “But with this I have to be home by five” He brought his foot up a smidge to show Billy the judge mandated ankle bracelet.

“Oh I have tools for that” Billy didn’t even hesitate at illegally tampering with the ankle bracelet. Color Jason surprised, “Come to my house _before_ five and I’ll fix that for you” He nodded enthusiastically, “Hope you like mashed potatoes, my mom makes the best” With the van horn honking in the parking lot Billy had to make his way down the steps, turning to Jason multiple times. “Oh my address is 6532 Forest Pine road” Billy sent Jason a double thumbs up before getting into the car. His mother surprised to see Billy so ecstatic after a Saturday school. “You’ll never guess what happened to me mom”

“Yeah? What’s that hun?” Candace turned in her chair to look out her back window, slowly backing the van out of the parking lot.

“I met my soulmate today” Billy had to hold his hand out, as the car came to a sudden screeching halt. His mother stared at him, trying to suss out the truth in his statement. Her son wasn’t the type of person to lie. “It’s like those stories you’ve always told, about you and dad...you looked across the bar and the whole place lit up with the jukebox…” Billy nodded toward the stairs where Jason was standing next to Kimberly, “I’ve never felt so alive”

“You’re telling me that pretty girl up there is your soulmate?” Candace hoped and prayed that Billy would find someone in his life, someone that could love every bit of him as much as she did. It took her thirty years before she found his father. She didn’t expect, no, she wasn’t prepared for her son to find his one true soulmate in _high school_.

“No...not her” Billy dramatically waved his hand, the idea of Kimberly Hart being his soulmate was so farfetched to him, “Jason Scott is my soulmate” The boy put on his seatbelt and sat back in his chair, ready to go home now. “I invited him over for dinner, I knew you were making mashed potatoes and I thought he’d like them”

Candace closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three before putting her car back into reverse to head back home. She needed some time to process this; as she was still stunned at the sudden news that the star quarterback, the golden boy of Angel Grove, the boy who showed up in the Monday police blotter about stealing a cow was her baby boy’s soulmate.

Jason and Kimberly watched as the Cranston van drove away, the pair of teenagers still waiting for their families to pick their screw up kids up. “You look like you’re going to throw up” Kimberly observed, tilting her head to the side, “Are you okay?”

The football player pointed out to the direction the car was, despite it not being there anymore, “Billy Cranston is my soulmate Kim” He shook his head in disbelief, “Of all the people in the _world_ it’s _him_ ”

“I think he’s a sweet kid” Kimberly rested a hand on Jason’s bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze, “You know how lucky you are right? Some people never find their soulmates” There was something more to this that she wasn’t getting, “Is it because he’s a nerd? Or...a guy?”

Jason shook Kimberly’s hand away, shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t know. I don’t know how to feel” He sat down on the top stair, holding his head in his hands, “...My whole world has been spinning and I don’t know how to stop it” Kimberly sat down next to him, “Jason Scott the screw up, now in color” Billy seemed so innocent, so pure, so much better than what Jason could offer him. That kid had potential to go somewhere outside of this small harbor town, Jason would probably only be holding him back. Billy didn’t deserve a soulmate like that, like him.

“Are you actually going to go?” She asked, her eyes narrowing at the boy sitting next to her, skeptical that he would take up Billy’s offer to dinner. Her suspicion confirmed when Jason simply shrugged as a reaction. “You should.”

“We’ll see” Jason crossed his arms over his chest, he just wasn’t ready to deal with all of that yet...to have a soulmate…

Jason didn’t go to Billy’s for dinner that night.

 

********

The next day Billy was at his locker, disheartened that Jason didn’t show up the night before. He would give the other boy the benefit of the doubt. It wasn’t like Jason had his phone number to cancel, or to tell him that he couldn’t get out of the house. He stood up to Colin McGee and he didn’t even _know_ Billy yet. Jason’s a good guy, he wouldn’t do something like that on purpose. No way.

Billy grabbed what he needed for his next class and closed his locker, startled when he was met with bully from Saturday’s detention. Oh no. “Not so tough without your _soulmate_ are you Cramston?” First he knocked Billy’s binder out of his hand, and then with both hands McGee grabbed onto Billy’s wrist, fire in his eyes to match his ginger locks. He was utterly humiliated when Jason slapped him in the face.

Billy’s eyes widened in a panic, other students walked by as if nothing was going on, there wasn’t a faculty member anywhere in sight. “What’re you doing?” He wasn’t lucky enough to have Jason and Kimberly around today to defend him.

“I’m going to quietly snap your wrist” Billy wasn’t strong enough to push the other boy away, or to get his hand free. With all of his strength he bent Billy’s hand far enough until he could hear a satisfying snap and a yelp from his victim. “That’s what I thought” He shoved Billy into the closed door of the locker. Feeling satisfied he started to back away and head down the hallway, Billy sinking down to the ground, cradling his broken wrist.

Jason came around the corner a few seconds later, he wanted to apologize to Billy face to face about not coming over...especially if his mother had made extra food on his behalf. As far as being a good soulmate went, he wasn’t doing a very good job at making a good first impression. Mrs. Cranston would probably hate him, and honestly he couldn’t blame her. All of his self doubts cleared from his mind the second he saw Billy on the floor, “Billy?” He saw Colin McGee turn a corner down another hallway, he was too late. With his busted up knee there was no catching him this time but the next time they would cross paths he would pay. Jason would be sure of it. He crouched down to the injured boy’s level, gingerly putting a hand on his shoulder, when Billy flinched under his touch he instantly let go. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” For so many things. “Okay let’s get you to the nurse”

Billy used his other arm to get himself up to his feet, “I knew you’d come”

Jason picked up Billy’s discarded binder from the floor before joining him at his side. His protective nature started to take over, there was one thing that Jason hated and it was guys thinking that they’re the shit and bring down people who can’t defend themselves. “I’m going to have to teach you to throw a punch”

“Oh I don’t know about that” Billy made the mistake of trying to move his injured wrist, wincing at the instant pain sensation, “I’m not so great with the whole violence thing. I’m not allowed to get into fights”

“Guys like Colin McGee don't really care about parental bylaws” Jason couldn't be around Billy 24/7, hell before a couple of days ago the two hadn't even crossed paths. “Think of it as self defense”

“I guess if you put it that way…” It would ease the quarterback's mind if he knew Billy could defend himself, at least long enough until help came.

The pair reached the nurse's office shortly after. There was only so much the middle aged woman could do for him with the supplies Angel Grove had given him, “This doesn't look good” she observed, “He’s going to need an x-ray, maybe a cast. I'll call your mother sweetheart, she's going to have to take you to the emergency room.”

Billy sadly nodded his head, he knew that it would come to this, “Okay” He didn't want to have to part ways with Jason just to go to the hospital but he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

“I want to go too” Jason didn't even hesitate to offer, surprising himself at his dedication. Just two days ago he couldn't muster up the courage to have dinner with him and his mother.

The nurse wasn't so convinced, kids would try to pull ruses constantly with her to try and get out of as much class as possible. She had the power to excuse a kid out of school. On test days she noticed how many students just _happened_ to be sick. Jason Scott, star quarterback, oh she had his number. “I don't think so”

“He's my soulmate.” The nurse gave Billy a questioning look; the boy nodding enthusiastically. It had to be true, a kid like Jason would never run in the same social circle as a kid like Billy. This was high school after all.

Soulmates were taken very seriously, no they weren't married just yet but that would probably be a matter of time. Still unconvinced, the nurse reached into her pocket square and pulled out a pen, “What color is this?” A test to _really_ see if Jason was telling the truth.

“Blue” He didn't even blink, that was more than enough proof to allow the nurse to write Jason an excused absence as well. “I can take him to the emergency room if Mrs. Cranston wants to meet us there” He nodded for Billy to get up off of the small bed, “Thank you”

*************

Candace Cranston met up with Billy and the _soulmate_ at the hospital. She was still apprehensive, the universe must be testing her strength to put her son together with this mess of a jock. Billy may be an innocent soul at heart, wanting to see the best in people but Candace knew better. She knew how awful people could be to one another.

The two most important people in Billy’s life waited in the lobby as Billy was getting his work ups. Jason was the first to speak, he could feel Mrs. Cranston’s energy, she didn't have to say anything to know that she didn't like him, “I'm sorry I wasn't there in time” He looked down to his hands, if he were just a little earlier McGee would be faced with a fist instead of an open palm.

Candace relaxed in her seat, offering the boy a comforting smile, patting the hand he had on the armrest, “He’ll be okay, don't beat yourself up” She paused, taking this as an opportunity as she and Jason were alone, “But if you hurt my son I swear I will personally make your life an ever living hell”

Jason couldn't even look her in the eye, he just nodded, “I won't” he couldn't promise that he wouldn't screw up from time to time, but he had good intentions. “But if I do, don't hold back”

They both could agree. Billy was too good for this grayscale world.

Once Billy’s x-ray was done Mrs. Cranston and Jason were allowed to be in the room with him. Jason on his left, Candace on his right. Feeling comfortable with testing his personal comfort zone Billy used his good hand to hold onto Jason’s, the gesture bringing a subtle smile to Jason’s face.

“We're going to need to wrap your hand in a cast” The Doctor astutely observed the two boys, he knew what question he could ask this patient, “Do you have a color preference?”

“Red” Billy looked over to Jason, an excited smile already forming on his face, “That's the color you wearing Saturday” and currently his favorite color. It was a shame that his colored pencil was broken.

Jason’s expression softened, there wasn't a doubt in his mind anymore...Billy Cranston was the one person on this Earth for him. He didn't even hear the doctor give his congratulations to the newly found soulmates.

Once Billy was wrapped up and ready to go, Candace invited Jason back to their place so they could do dinner proper. This time, he graciously accepted. Mrs. Cranston began preparing a small feast, _two_ teenage boys would not be fun to feed in the long run. It gave Billy some time to show Jason to the most special place in his house, his father's old work room.

Billy came down to this space to feel closer to his dad. Souvenirs from the mine had their places on the shelf, most of his father's possessions hadn't been touched for years. Billy kept an old radio on the work desk so he could listen to his father's favorite cassette tape. The only changes Billy made were the walls. Every drawing, every creation Billy had made he tacked it to a wall sized cork board. His dad used it for maps of the mine in the past, now it was an art display.

Jason looked on in awe as he approached the sacred wall. “You made all of these? Billy you couldn't even see colors” he reached out to touch one but when Billy took in a sharp breath he realized his mistake. Right. Number one rule of art. You see with your eyes not your hands. “This is amazing”

Billy smiled, the only person he had ever shared this with was his mother, he always wanted to share something this personal with his soulmate. “Yeah, my dad would always try and tell me how things looked. I made all of these hoping that if I could ever see color that I'd be right about the world this whole time”

Jason wasn't the most artistic person in the world but he could understand how Billy could use that as an outlet, he was pretty damn good. As someone who could only draw stick figures, Jason was amazed at how realistic Billy’s landscapes were. “What about this one?” Jason found a drawing of a triceratops, colored in a royal blue, “I don't think dinosaurs are blue”

Billy pursed his lips, finding the drawing in question, he was on a major dinosaur kick that weekend. “No probably not…” What color _were_ dinosaurs? There was so much Billy had to take in now that he could see, “Green?”

Jason nodded his head, that made sense to him, camouflage to fit surroundings. Lizards did that, and dinosaurs were just big lizards to him. “Yeah, probably green”

The two stood in silence as Jason looked over more of the drawings, he really didn't deserve someone as talented as Billy. “Hey...I have to tell you something” Jason looked over to the boy beside him, he needed to get this off his chest, especially now that they found each other. “I’m sorry about not coming to dinner that night”

“Oh that’s okay” Billy waved his hand, he didn't want Jason to feel bad about missing out. There'd be a lifetime's worth of mashed potatoes. “I'm sure you had a good reason”

“I wish I did” Jason shook his head, Billy needed to hear this, “I bailed because I was too afraid to come”

Billy’s mouth formed into an o, “Because of what that girl said to us in detention?” This wouldn't be the first time Jason would be teased about finding a soulmate in the town's resident nerd. Billy had grown accustomed to the bullying that it didn't really phase him as much, but Jason...no one messed with the golden boy.

“Maybe a little” The quarterback had to be honest, “One part that, three parts...you're my _soulmate_...you were so excited and I completely shut down” Jason was so overwhelmed, the grayscale was lifted and now he had this special person in his life forever. “I'm sorry”

“What matters is the here and the now” Billy could understand what Jason could be going through, he could get overwhelmed by someone breaking one of his pencils when it belonged in the line. “You planning on walking out?” Jason shook his head no, “We’re in this together now, there's a reason the universe put us together”

“Yeah, I'm starting to see why” He had never met someone so genuine before in his life. Jason already was enamored with the way Billy’s whole being could light up with excitement his smile contagious. Jason glanced back to the drawings on the wall. Billy loved life so much, every little piece of it from a flower field to a mountain top. Jason wanted to be a part of showing Billy that world, the world with color. That’s when he knew he'd be okay with spending his life with him forever. To be the reason he smiled.

************

The next school day, Billy and Jason found themselves at a table with Kimberly Hart. Jason on high alert for Colin McGee, while Kim was too busy signing her name on Billy’s cast. Dotting her I with a signature heart. She was thrilled to see that Jason and Billy were starting to spend more time together.

Kimberly could feel Billy’s eyes on her, his expression pensive, “You have something you want to tell me?”

“You're wearing a lot of pink” Billy didn't beat around the bush, “That jacket is very bright...and doesn't really compliment your shirt” Kim’s eyes widened in horror, all this time she thought she was wearing something along the lines of charcoal. Having not found her soulmate she would spend extra time paying attention to fashion programs on tv, trying to learn what different shades of grey could mean. “If you wanted to go for _that_ look, maybe a yellow? Yeah, you'd look good in yellow. What do you think Jason?”

“.......whats wrong with what she has on?” He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. “Forest green is a cool color”

Kimberly did not trust the fashion sense of a _football_ player. She grabbed the collar of her shirt and tugged on it, “This is _green_?”

Billy nodded, he didn't mean to make his friend upset, “Don't worry, I doubt many people here have found their soulmates?”

Kimberly was not a fan of that answer she opened her mouth to say something as Jason suddenly stood from the table, abruptly cutting off any train of thought. He had a bully to set straight. On his own vendetta he left the table to have a little chat with McGee, hoping that the ginger kid would be hungry for a knuckle sandwich. No one was going to touch Billy ever again on his watch.

With Jason vacating the table it left Billy and Kimberly to enjoy their lunch together. “Jason’s really lucky to have you in his life. I think you'll be good for him” She also wanted to keep Billy around forever if it meant he could screen her outfits for any future mismatches.

Billy smiled, glad to be getting along with the most popular girl at school. His friends at his usual table stared at him in absolute awe. Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart? And he wasn't even doing their homework, they both genuinely liked his presence. “I know whoever your soulmate is, they'll be someone special”

Kimberly smiled sadly at the boy across from her, how sweet, “Thank you...that's really kind of you. I hope so. They can be anywhere… _anyone_ ”

“Okay so” Billy tilted his head to the side, “Kimberly Hart, what do you look for in a soulmate?”

“I try not to put an idea in my head on what they'll be like...except…” Kimberly trailed off, she would humor his question with a real answer, “Well, I do have one thing. I hope whoever they are will be taller than me” oh boy, would she be surprised to what the universe had in store for her.


	2. Trimberly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trimberly's turn. Kimberly loved that Jason and Billy had found each other, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of loneliness. She still had to find her soulmate. Trini on the other hand never believed the universe would do her any favors...that was until Kimberly walked into her life.

Trini Gomez accepted a long time ago that there wasn't anyone out there for her. She should know better than anyone, she was a product of a one night stand not out of true love. It wasn't uncommon for people who haven't found their soulmates to hook up. Whether it be for thrill of sex or just a way to handle the loneliness of never finding that one special person. Trini didn't even  _ know _ her father, it didn't matter, not in the long run. He'd probably be a disappointment too. 

When Trini was a young girl she witnessed her mother find her soulmate. Through that love her mother and stepfather had two sons, the light of their lives, they were supposed to be here...Trini was just a drunk mistake. An afterthought. No, the universe was one big sick joke. There was no one out there for someone like her.

Her best friend Zack was hopeful that they would find their soulmates. He constantly would try to convince her that she  _ was  _ worth it, that the universe must have something amazing planned for her. Just because they hadn't found their person yet didn't mean anything. The pair were young, freshmen in college. The chances of finding a soulmate in high school were astronomical. The luckiest of people were the ones who found their soulmates as children. Those were the couples Trini disliked the most, they would never know the burning loneliness, they didn't wake up every morning to a world of grey. At least at university Trini could be away from home. Out in San Diego she could have her own life, be her own person without having a constant reminder of a place she could never fit in. 

On her first day of intro to psychology, Trini made sure to get there early enough to grab the perfect seat. She refused to be one of the kids to sit in the front, and if she actually wanted to learn, she wouldn’t sit in the back. She needed a happy medium in this giant lecture hall sized classroom. Trini personally was interested in psychology, as a quiet observer she always paid attention to people’s behavior to suss out any situation. This was one of the few classes she could look forward to this semester. She opened up a spiral notebook and took out a pen to start to get ready, class would be starting soon and she wanted to be prepared. Not everyone could afford to have a fancy laptop. 

Trini would watch each of her fellow classmates as they descended the stairs and found seats around her. She could tell instantly which ones were going to be the ones who would annoy her, the ones that would probably stop coming after three classes, and the ones who actually came here to get a good grade. Trini started to draw in her notebook, she still had a couple of minutes to kill. A click coming from the back door meant that a couple of stragglers were still filing in the classroom. Trini by chance tilted her head up before pow, like standing in a wave pool she was hit with a rush of an energy. Color. What the hell? 

Trini blinked a few times, flipping her notebook closed to see the blue plastic cover, it only confirmed her beliefs. The girl who just walked in was her soulmate? That...that couldn’t be possible. There had to be some sort of twist. This universe was  _ never  _ good to Trini and it had no reason to start now. The mystery girl in question sat a couple of rows in front of Trini, opening up her laptop to get ready for class. So she must’ve had money. Trini wanted to know more, she only glanced over to see her for a few seconds. Craning her neck, trying not to be completely obvious, she wanted a better look at her face. Only to be surprised….dark brown eyes, short brunette hair that she felt herself wanting to run her hands through, such kissable lips; this girl had to have been one of the most beautiful girls Trini had ever laid eyes on. Ever. Something had to be wrong.

Class felt like it crawled by at a snail's pace, syllabus day should have gone by quick, get the schedule, have the introduction. Trini wasn’t so anxious she would have noticed that class actually had run for twenty minutes before the professor let them all go. They would start their real work on Wednesday when they would meet next. This was it, she would have to swallow all of her nerves and talk to her soulmate. Surely she had to be in the same boat...seeing all of these colors for the first time. If Trini wasn’t so overwhelmed by the idea of having a  _ soulmate  _ she could under appreciate how truly boring this classroom was. How suiting for the first time she saw color. 

The girl in pink gathered her belongings and started ascending the stairs this was it. This was the moment Trini had been waiting for, the moment she swore wouldn’t happen to a girl like her. Except something was wrong, her soulmate, the one person in this world she was destined to be with just brushed past her and headed straight for the door. It was like Trini wasn’t even there...it meant that she didn’t even see her. 

 

*********

 

Zack Taylor watched his friend sitting across from him in the dining hall. The two would always find it in their schedule to eat lunch together after their class…but today seemed different. Trini’s energy felt off, sad, and she kept looking at everything like a baby trying to figure out what objects were for the first time.

“Okay  _ crazy girl _ ” he emphasized, that garnering her attention from the multicultural flags hung up from the ceiling, the dining hall was littered with colorful flags. “What's different about you today?”

“Nothing” Trini replied stubbornly, she didn't want to talk about this. To talk about her gorgeous soulmate who walked past her like a ghost. She would rather eat her sub sandwich in peace. 

When her eyes fixated on Zack’s bright orange Fanta instead of him, he could put two and two together. His eyes lit up with excitement for his friend, “You found your soulmate? You found your soulmate and you weren't going to tell me? Why because you think I'll say I told you so?” His grin widened as Trini sent a harsh glare in his direction, “Because I told you so!”

“Shut up. It's not a big deal” Trini practically growled at him, in doing so she realized that she revealed that she in fact  _ did  _ find her soulmate. “It doesn't matter anyway” Zack tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, adorable idiot, “Because she didn't  _ see _ me. She doesn't know I exist” 

“Whose fault is that?” Zack frowned, if he found his soulmate he would be over the moon excited about it. Trini really needed to amp up her game. “Just go up to her and say ‘Hi, I'm your soulmate’. It's as easy as that”

“Absolutely not” First off, no, secondly if she wanted to talk to her soulmate those would  _ not _ be the first words she said to her. She’d be more subtle like ‘oh you dropped your pencil’...no that was stupid too. 

“You're not even going to try are you?” When Trini averted her eyes and took a bite out of her sub he knew. His heart sank, this girl was so beaten down by her own insecurities that she felt like she didn't deserve to be loved, “Why not?” 

“Because the moment she looks at me, really sees me for the first time, all she'll see is black and white” Trini sharply took in a deep breath, she couldn't have an emotional break in a food court, “What if she's my soulmate and I'm not  _ hers _ ?”

**********

Kimberly Hart had been best friends with the high school quarterback and his soulmate throughout high school. The three of them were practically inseparable, they even decided on going to the same university in San Diego. An overprotective father in Ted Hart bought a small off campus townhouse charging the pair of soulmates to live there. He felt more comfortable with Kimberly living with two fine upstanding young men with absolutely no sexual interest in her. A father's dream. He did not want his girl to lose focus on her studies in the crazy atmosphere of a freshman dorm. 

Kimberly loved her two best friends, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. They were so happy, and she couldn't be happier that they found each other but she couldn't help the thought in the back of her mind...when would she find her soulmate? Would she ever find her soulmate? 

Kimberly exited her bedroom for what had to have been the third time to descend down the stairs, “What about this one?” She extended her arms, and fully turned around in place. The best part about living the boys was that she could run her choice of outfits by them. Kimberly didn't want to be the type of person to look ridiculous to the people who could see color; she wanted to be on her A-Game for people with all kinds of vision.

The two boys were sitting on the couch watching tv when their friend came down the stairs. Billy nodded his head to Jason, permission for his soulmate to drape his arm around his shoulders, over the years the two became very in tune with one another. Completely understanding each other through subtle body language. 

Jason started to get better at the what colors look well with one another game over time. Billy and Kimberly had to teach him that yes there is such a thing as a bad outfit. Even so, Billy’s opinion was much more valued. “Hm” Billy nodded his head, he had a game plan “You should wear the top from outfit two with the jacket from outfit one and pair it with this skirt” 

With a sigh Kimberly headed back up to her room, if she wanted to look good for the Alpha Phi party it would be worth the constant changing. She was the top dog, most popular girl in high school but here everyone had a clean slate. She had to put more effort into making herself known.

“So…” With Kimberly upstairs changing her clothes for the fourth time, Jason had the chance to speak with Billy alone, “You excited for tonight?” His tone suggested he had big plans. 

Billy smiled shyly, with having a third roommate around they had to map out their date nights in advance. “I feel bad. She's excited for this party”

Jason didn't seem as sympathetic, this was their first week in the new house. No more sneaking around parents or finding their own privacy. He has waited far too long for this kind of freedom. “Trust me, she’ll understand” He knew Kim could make friends anywhere, “She has Kat and Cassie” 

“...I guess so…” 

Kimberly came back down the stairs wearing a mix of the previous three outfits, the fourth time's a charm afterall. Her smile faded when she noticed Billy’s expression, oh no, she knew that look. As a professional third wheel she knew a bit about the dynamics of Jason and Billy. They weren’t even dressed yet for going out. “You guys are kicking me out of the house, aren’t you?” The boys looked on her with wide eyes, she figured them out. Sure she was looking forward to this night, but she understood. She was used to being the odd-girl out. “So you have a big date night planned? What’re you guys going to do?” Kimberly  _ instantly  _ regretted that question when she noticed the smirk on Jason’s face. Oh she knew  _ exactly _ what he had planned. “Nope don’t-”

“Having sex” Billy nodded, she asked a question and he was going to answer it honestly as possible. Kimberly shook her head, grabbing her bag on her way out the door, there was nothing more to say...she was done with her boys for the evening. “...What did I say? Is she mad at me?”

Jason chuckled, easing Billy’s mind by kissing his cheek, “She’s fine…” He took the remote out of his soulmate’s hand and put it on the coffee table, “How about we start date night a little early?” Billy slowly nodded as he noticed Jason’s eyebrow quirk...that boy had a single tracked mind.

 

*****

Zack convinced Trini that going to a sorority party would be an excellent idea. The drinks were nice and normally she’d be willing to go along with being a drunk sorority girl’s experimental gateway to gaytown, it wouldn’t be the first time she hooked up with a girl. Now that she found her soulmate, the idea of sleeping with someone else just felt dirty. Trini hadn’t even talked to her yet but something within her felt a loyalty to her. It sucked and it made the party much less fun, at least she could score some booze. 

Zack was currently chatting up two girls in pink, he thought he was such a stud, bragging about how the easiest way to get dressed in a black and white world was to literally buy 20 black t-shirts a couple of black hoodies and just switch them out everyday. He knew he looked hot in the color black, it was the perfect solution. He definitely looked busy enough for Trini to cut in, “Hey, I’m going to take a smoke you good?” Zack sending her a thumbs up made her roll her eyes, yeah he’d be just fine. 

Trini made her way to the back of the house, the party was well underway. In the backyard some of the frat boys had set up multiple tables for pong, inside the music raged louder, they would probably be starting a game of kings or truth or dare or whatever floated their boat. Maybe she was better off leaving. She lit her cigarette and leaned up against the wall of the house, at least she could get some peace and quiet for a couple of minutes.

At least so she thought. A familiar face came out through the back door looking a bit hazed from the effects of the alcohol in her system. She was nowhere near plastered, probably just buzzed and a bit tipsy from the way she staggered to sit down. She held her head in her hands and let out a deep sigh, needing to get out of that house and get some fresh air.

Trini noticed that no one had followed her, so she moved from her spot against the wall startling the other girl. “Hey, you okay?”

Kimberly looked up to this complete stranger and slowly her eyes started to see colors. With it being so dark she had to squint to really try and confirm what she were seeing were true. When this...whoever this girl was, stepped a little to the left to check on her Kim could see it. The yellow beanie on her head. Oh. How drunk was she? Was this all in her head? 

“Can you even hear me?” Trini tilted her head, something didn’t seem right, she couldn’t have been that drunk. Unless...maybe... _ maybe _ the world wasn’t cruel. Her soulmate was sitting right here in front of her, she could see Trini,  _ really  _ see Trini. Maybe she was seeing the colors too. “Hey?” She reached over to hold the other girl’s shoulder. Kim couldn’t stop blinking, maybe she was trying to hold back tears, that she was so overwhelmed by her soulmate standing there right in front of her she didn’t know what to do. When Kim lurched forward she released what she was holding back and it sure as hell wasn’t tears. Trini closed her eyes, her soulmate just threw up on her favorite pair of shoes. Thanks universe. 

Kimberly put a hand over her mouth, staring at the pink of her stomach contents over the yellow of Trini’s shoes, oh this was a story to tell the grandchildren. “I guess not everything is better in color” Her eyes traveled up to the tiny girl standing above her, “....I am  _ so  _ sorry” 

“That’s okay” It wasn’t okay, it wasn’t okay at all. She literally had puke on her shoes, she could smell the puke on her shoes. If this girl were Zack, Trini would’ve decked her by now. “Maybe we should try getting you home?” Kimberly nodded and slowly got to her feet, Trini instantly wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. For someone who was afraid to even speak to her in class she quickly adapted to being around her. Call it a soulmate instinct. “Did you come here with someone?”

Kimberly looked inside the house and saw her two friends, wow they wore a lot of pink, talking to an asian boy wearing a black t-shirt. “They’re over there” 

Oh good the girls chatting up Zack, Trini opened the door to shout over the music, “Zack! I’m taking her home!” Thank  _ god _ he didn’t know what her soulmate looked like, because Trini would not be able to have the patience for that reaction right now. This time he sent her a double thumbs up and a bro-nod. He heard her...and now he thinks she’s going to hook up. That’d have to do for now.

Once the pair were away from the loud sorority house, Kimberly made a very astute observation, “...You’re so short…” Trini, well aware of her height only sighed, of course this girl was expecting something else. She must’ve been so disappointed, nothing new there. “Do you wear hats to feel taller?”

“Yeah, well, sorry the Soulmate Fairy didn’t get you something in a taller model” She grumbled, really hoping that Kimberly was leading them in the right direction, this could’ve been a long night otherwise. “But I guess you’re stuck with me” 

Those words struck a chord with Kimberly, this was it, this girl right here was her soulmate. “I’m sorry I threw up on you” She apologized again, in her head she always imagined that she would meet her soulmate in such a romantic way. Looking at them from across a beach would’ve been more preferable, the blue sky the ocean, sand, seagulls, she was losing her train of thought in what could've been. Nope Kimberly Hart met her soulmate at a party...during a dark time of night, and then threw up on her. Classy.

“I’ll live” 

As they turned the corner to go down a section of off campus housing, Kimberly spoke up, it dawned on her what Trini said. That she was stuck with her, not that she saw it in that way, if anything this kind stranger was stuck with her mess. “You’re going to have to stop smoking” Always the health freak, Kimberly wanted her soulmate to be with her for a long time. If she could manage standing her. 

It wasn’t the first time Trini has heard the sentiment, between her mother harping on her and Zack telling her it was such an expensive habit, “Only if you never puke on me again” She could have a sense of humor about it, oh she was  _ never  _ going to let the other girl live this down. Ever. 

Kim could only shake her head, she would have to make it up to her somehow. “Deal” The girls appreciated the quiet air around them. The walk to Kimberly’s off campus house felt further than Kim remembered, but that was okay, she found her soulmate. “When I was a kid I wanted to be a pilot”

Trini’s brow’s furrowed, how drunk was this girl? “....Okay?” She didn’t understand what the hell her soulmate was getting at, but she went along with it. It was better to not argue with it. 

“You can’t fly a plane if you’re colorblind” Kimberly explained, tilting her head up to look at the stars, “It’s the perfect job” Trini watched the way her soulmate’s lips turned up into a smile, “Everyone of those people have found someone that loves them, and every day they can be in the sky” With the stars out she still had yet to  _ experience  _ it for herself let alone be up in the clouds. “I hear it’s beautiful” She averted her gaze back to the girl beside her, “My family went on a lot of vacations when I was younger. I loved flying, I’d rather be up in the air than on the ground...looking out the window I would try to imagine what the sky would look like. And now you think I’m crazy”

“I think it’s sweet” Trini gently squeezed the hand that had been around her waist, appreciating that Kimberly was trying to reach out to her. They were soulmates sure, but they were also strangers first, “...You’d make a really hot flight attendant” When Kim sent her a questioning look Trini shrugged, “I’m not taking it back” On a more serious note, “Is that what you’re going to do now?”

Kimberly wasn’t sure, she always dreamed of being in the clouds but she always pushed those thoughts away. She couldn’t plan her life around something that could have been, something that required the ability to see a color. “I don’t know...but there’s nothing holding me back from trying now” Since Trini next to her was the reason she could even have the opportunity, “You could come with me to a flying lesson” 

“Hell no” Trini didn’t want to shoot down the other girl’s dreams but this girl liked her feet firmly on the ground. No high drops, no being in the sky, no. “Then  _ I’ll _ be the one to puke on you” Kimberly couldn’t help but laugh, it made Trini feel a warmth a strange familiarity with a stranger, she would gladly listen to Kim’s laugh for the rest of her life. The idea of forever didn’t even scare her...not with someone so beautiful like this.

Kimberly felt okay enough to walk on her own, she shrugged out of Trini’s grasp to take her by the hand and lead her to her front door. Trini was completely impressed to see that for a freshman in college she had a pretty nice space. When she opened the door the pair of girls were surprised to see Jason Scott clad only in a red pair of boxer shorts coming out of the kitchen with two water bottles in hand. He stopped dead in his tracks, it wasn’t the first time he walked around the house in this state around Kim. Whatever. She was like a sister but he was not expecting her to bring a  _ guest _ . 

“....Hi Kim...” Jason swallowed the lump in his throat, oh this was awkward, “I’m going to…” He ducked down and quickly headed for the stairs, his face flushing as bright as his red boxer shorts. Leaving the two girls laughing at his poor expense. He didn’t expect Billy to be at the top of the stairs, he must of heard the door open. Jason closed his eyes, relieved that Billy put on his favorite pair of blue flannel pajama pants and a white tank top. 

“Oh good you’re up” Kimberly motioned Billy to come down the stairs, “I want you guys to meet someone” Trini observed both of the boys, her soulmate was living with two pretty toned dudes...that’s an interesting living arrangement. Jason looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment, Billy however looked excited to meet a new friend. “Billy...Jason...this is…” Kimberly paused, looking at Trini trying to search for an answer. “Um” All this time she had found her soulmate and she had no idea what her name was. Embarrassed she leaned toward Trini as if that would somehow magically garner a name out of her.

“....Oh?” Trini tilted her head, completely amused at the situation, considering how much she would have to clean off of her shoes, oh she was going to make Kimberly sweat a little bit. “Now you wanna know my name?” Kim open and closed her mouth, she didn’t even have a response to that, “It’s Trini”

“This is Trini” Kimberly spoke, perhaps a little too loud, turning her head back to her roommates, “She’s my soulmate” the boys had to do a double take upon hearing that news. This was Kimberly's soulmate? How drunk was she? 

“Yep...that's me” Trini nodded slowly, this was turning into a weird night, “Hi” She rested a hand on the small of Kimberly’s back, “You should get some sleep, we can catch up in the morning” 

That earned a curious glance from Jason. “Billy, why don't you help Kim get to bed?” Oh no, he wasn't going to let this girl leave, not without talking to her first. “We should get to know Trini here better” He offered Trini one of the unopened bottles of water in his hands, the new soulmate accepting it warily.

Billy helped Kimberly up into her room to get her ready from bed. Jason and Trini could hear the loud groan coming from a drunk Kim, “These shoes don't go with this outift” Jason and Billy had  _ one  _ job. 

A couple minutes later Billy rejoined his soulmate and the new girl, “She'll sleep it off. Kimberly’s really great...you'll see” Billy wanted to reassure her that the tipsy girl upstairs wasn't how his best friend always is. 

Trini smiled fondly, thinking of their conversation on the way to the house, “She is…” she looked from Jason to Billy, she had to ask, curious about the men who lived with Kimberly. “So what's your story” she motioned between them.

Before Billy could give a long winded answer Jason stepped up to explain, “Billy and I have been soulmates since sophomore year of high school” 

“Kimberly’s our best friend” Billy nodded, graciously taking the second bottle of water from Jason. “She's been lonely for awhile, she tries to be strong around us but I know, we know, it's hard for her...I'm happy she's found you” 

Trini knew a thing or two about feeling alone. She could relate, she never expected to find her soulmate. Trini believed, truly believed, that she would never find her person...that there was even a person to find. In the short period of knowing her, Trini started to feel a warmth in her chest, for the first time she felt hopeful. “Trust me, I’m the lucky one”

Jason motioned for Trini to sit on the couch before them, his arms folded. She warily sat herself down and looked up to the two boys, she didn't like the look of this. “I have a few questions for you” Billy folded his arms too, over the years he had been working out with Jason at the gym, if he wasn't so kind he might have pulled off intimidation. 

“What are you her dads?” Trini’s brow rose questioningly, already on the defensive, “Fine, whatever, ask me anything”

“What's your family like?” Billy was the first to speak, starting with a general question. They wanted to know where this person came from.

Trini knew how to answer questions, her mother always was on her case, “Mom, stepdad, two half brothers” she opened up the lid to her bottle of water, “I never met my real dad, doubt I will” She sighed, “What do you guys want to know?”

“What do you go to school for?” Jason tilted his head to the side.

“Undecided” Trini shrugged, she wanted to get away from her family, that was her first goal. Now that she was here she could try piecing together the next step. 

“Do you drink?” Billy took a turn in the interrogation game.

Trini looked at him incredulously, she literally just came over from a party, “Yes”

“Smoke?” Jason snowballed off of Billy’s question, keeping up with the rapid fire pace.

“Yes” Trini put a hand up before Billy could ask the follow up question to that, “Just cigarettes”

Jason and Billy exchanged a knowing glance, they understood how Kimberly felt about that particular issue. “You’re probably going to have to quit” Jason knew damn well if Kimberly felt passionate about something she’d do whatever it took to get it her way.

“I'm well aware, thanks” Trini sighed, “Look I get what you guys are trying to do. That's really nice of you to look out for Kim. I get that I’m not what you all pictured. But she's my  _ soulmate _ . I’m a lot of things but I’ve waited a damn long time for something  _ good _ to ever happen to me...and-” For someone she barely knew she felt a surge of protective energy over her. 

“Okay, okay” Jason held his hands up in defense, for tonight he was convinced that this girl before him was worthy of his best friend. “You can crash here tonight. Billy will set you up on the couch…” He smiled, “...She’ll want to see you”

Trini weighed her options, it's not like she needed to go back to the dorms anytime soon, her roommate would probably be thrilled to have the small space to herself. “...I can do that” Trini took her trusty yellow beanie off of her head, running a hand through her messed up hair, “But only if you promise to put real pants on”

Jason’s face turned scarlet, he just interrogated a girl in his boxer shorts. “...........That's fair” 

The next morning a much more put together Kimberly woke up. She didn't drink enough the night before to really feel miserable. It didn't matter, the sun shone through her windows, illuminating the room. Kimberly could see, really see for the first time. Excited she got out of bed and went straight to her closest shifting through her clothes first. She really had a tendency for pink, pink looked excellent in a black and white world. Kimberly would  _ never  _ have to ask the boys for color advice again.  She then went to her window, opening it to get a breath of fresh air. The sky looked so blue today, Billy was right this whole time, the same shade as Jason’s eyes. Excitement corsed through her veins, she could see...and some day she'll be up in the clouds.

Kimberly descended the stairs, smiling warmly to see that Trini was snuggled under one of Billy’s dinosaur blankets, she stayed. Her tiny framed soulmate was still asleep on her couch. Kim picked up the yellow beanie on the coffee table, the first object she had ever viewed in color. There was so much she wanted to know about the girl, this person that the universe had sent her, but first she would make them some coffee. They had the rest of their lives to figure everything else out.

**Author's Note:**

> Trimberly is next! We're going to jump a bit in time, so they'll be in college. Also we'll get some Zack & Trini Brotp


End file.
